


Untamed Snow

by koyumi



Category: Multi-Fandom, TFBOYS (Band), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 王俊凱 | Karry Wang
Genre: Amnesia Reader, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fear of Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Inspired by Noragami | Stray God, Nicknames Used, Soulmate AU, akaashi is so beautiful, big brain energy, closed the door to your heart, death of parents, everyone in haikyuu is so beautiful | fight me, flirty karry, karry only tho, oh my god its a reincarnation soulmate au, oh my god its a soulmate au, oh my god they are childhood friends, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyumi/pseuds/koyumi
Summary: "Do you have any idea how much pain I've been through?""Why weren't you there for me?"
Relationships: Wakumi Yoichi | Wakumi Yoichi/ Reader | Reader, Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Reader | Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Outrun the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582613) by SwordSparks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction; therefore any change or error in the story will be expected. Anyhow, enjoy reading!
> 
> ps: this is just the introduction the story begins in the next chapter

**Settings of the story**

You will be given a nickname - a hero name if you are a hero. The name consists of your given name and the name of the alliance. For example, if your name is Ma [真] and you join an alliance that goes by the name Yu [俞] Your nickname will then be Mayu [真俞]. The name doesn't have to be your real name. It can be created and changed anytime you desire, but preferably staying the same for the whole story. If you really have no idea, your name will be your given name - (y/n) (alliance name). But if the reader doesn't want to use the name, the nickname of the reader will be provided. Feel free to use your own name. For pro heroes, they would use their work name in place of the given name. There is one catch - the heroes can't change their name but only their alliances in their hero name. The name will be known as "the name of free". 

Once in an alliance, a mark would be found on the body at random locations. The mark is the name of the alliance - Yu [俞] in Mayu. It will show up in Kanji form. To cut ties with the alliance, one would have to use a small droplet of blood of the head of the alliance - the highest position - of the alliance and both parties would have to sign on an agreement of the resignation. The head of the alliance would have to use the blood and draw a straight line on the back of the hand of the person resigning. Then the alliance is broken off. The mark of the alliance would disappear from the body in 10 mins time. In cases where the head of the alliance dies, the heir of the alliance would have to sign a contract with the workers who would like to remain in the alliance. Workers can also use this time to resign as ties were already broken. A person can be in multiple alliances but not pro heroes. The only time when blood is needed is when registration or normal resignation occurs. 

**Information**

**Reader**

Quirks: able to create and manipulate ice/snow (unlimited supply)

: able to create blue quirk enhancing crystals (limited supply)

Name given by friends: Yuki [雪]

Alliance: Ne [音]

Name of free: Yukine [雪音]

Age: 16 [Sept 20]

Gender: Female

Attitude: cold

: hard to talk to as she closed the gates to her heart

 **Karry** **Wang**

Quirk: Fierce Wings (inspired by keigo takami)*

Name given by crush: Teru [照]

Alliance: Ko [子]

Name of free: Teruko [照子]

Age: 19 [Sept 21]

Attitude: Carefree

: Sensitive

: Warm

: Flirty

*for more information about the quirk press this [Karry's quirk](https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Fierce_Wings)


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One month."  
> "Huh?"  
> "I will give you one month to help me."

**Reader POV**

_ Everything seemed normal, right? _

You looked into the mirror to ensure the bandages weren’t showing out from your baggy outfit. 

After checking twice, you picked up your hat, took up your sunglasses, and stepped out of the door. 

_ Ah, how wonderful!  _

The sun rays bounced off your baggy clothes, emitting warmth that you longed to feel. 

_ It’s snowing? _

Snowflakes fluttered down from the sky, covering the green patches of grass.

It was one rare day. 

No men in black surrounding you while you were outside.

_ Seems like the deal worked. _

Feeling pleased, you walked through the maze of crowds, disliking the feeling of crowdy areas. You walked to the sides, and stood there until the crowd dispersed. After what seems like forever, the gods finally answered your prayers. You continued on your way. Thank the heavens, your outfit wasn’t destroyed by the rummaging crowds.

_ It would be too dangerous if anyone found out.  _

You passed by an alleyway, hoping to find the cat that you adored. You adored the cat, for it had all the freedom you once had. It was free to do anything, no one had any control over it. The cat seemed to grow fond of you, as every time you called out its name you gave it, it would always seemingly appear in thin air, steps as quiet as the lamb. It would always caress your left leg, as though your left leg emitted warmth, whilst the other did not. 

“Ahhhh!!”

An ear-piercing scream burst your thoughts, making the cat scramble away from you and away into thin air again. You always couldn’t pin-point the cat’s direction after it left you. You turned to what you think is the direction of the scream, only to be looking at a large figure falling upon you. Were you not a quick thinker, 2 casualties would have happened. You immediately created an ice slide from where he used to be a second ago, and you added frost upon the slide to decrease the friction from the fall. It was a tad bit hard - he was falling faster than you thought. 

_ How long ago was the last time I used my quirk?  _

It was exhausting. You hadn’t enabled the usage of your quirk since you were in middle school. You had to promptly create a slide whilst generating frost upon it. Thank the heavens, when he came down from the slide, he was perfectly fine. One catch - he was unconscious. You rest your hand upon his delicate neck, checking for the pulse. Your tense heart was calmed once you felt his pulse - but not to be taken lightly for it was a weak pulse. 

You melted the ice slide and generated a frost bubble surrounding your bodies. You wanted to keep the warmth in. Once you both were settled down, you got a clear view of the person you were aiding - pro hero Teruko. There was no time to spare. You took out an emergency first aid kid you always had in your bags. You bandaged Teruko, for he was bleeding furiously. 

His wings were shivering from your touch. Never once have you noticed his immense orange wings. They were so marvellous, so beautiful. Never once have you had the chance to go so close to a pro hero. You were afraid. 

_ What will happen if I accidently harm him? What will happen to me? _

Your thoughts lingered when you were aiding him. 

_ His wings seemed warm.  _

You put away your first aid kit, massaging his admirable wings. Not knowing he was awake at the time. 

**Teruko POV**

_ My head hurts. _

_ What is happening? _

_ Someone is touching my wings. _

_ It feels good. _

_ I shall stay. _

**Reader POV**

His wings fluttered softly. You are always left amazed when you see pro heroes doing their work. Never once have you ever thought of being close distance with any pro heroes, for the distance between you and them was too great. You were just some passerby while they were celebrities celebrated by the whole world. 

His wings were oddly warm. 

You placed your hands on his neck once again, unknowingly brushing against his soft and delicate hair. You felt his pulse, this time stronger. 

You took a look at your watch.

_ Oh no, I am running out of time! _

You got up and created a hole big enough for your body to get out from the frost sphere you created. You bid your farewells with him.

_ I must look like an idiot, saying goodbye to someone unconscious.  _

**Teruko POV**

_ Where’s the warmth I felt earlier on? _

_ It’s gone.  _

I woke up, to find the girl aiding me gone. I rustled against a note, feeling curious about its whereabouts. I took hold of the paper, trying to read it. It was so hard trying to read something after you fall from the sky and go unconscious for more than half an hour. It took me lots of strength to gain back the energy to read the note. It had such good handwriting. On the note, it said:

“Frost will melt soon.”

I felt water dripping on me. I glanced up, seeing the frost sphere once holding me in now melting. I quickly shifted my position so I managed to stand up and look at the note. 

I hurried to search for the girl. I spread my wings, in hope of trying to fly up high in the free air to search for her. 

_ It's weird, why do my wings feel so relaxed? _

I tried zooming out into the open air, but to no avail. 

_ Curse the clouds! It just have to be snowing these days! _

I wanted to soar low ground, in hopes of searching her. But I gathered my thoughts again. 

_ It's too dangerous. I could lose my job to this. _

I tried walking to search for her. I went around asking passerby's for the direction of the girl. Different opinions came from different people. I was confused. I couldn't find her anywhere.

_ Why did you go away? I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this one is a tad bit short I will try to lengthen it


	3. 1 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop! Stop this pain!"  
> "Shut up old hag, you are nothing but a worthless object."

**Teruko POV**

It has been a month since my encounter with the girl. She looked really familiar. Do I know her? I have been searching for her through endless day and night but to no avail. I really hope to find her to clear some queries that would not seem to linger off away from my restless thoughts. 

I wanted to shake away from my thinking about the girl. I got up away from my luxurious chair and went to the cold and empty balcony. I shuffled my steps and made my way there. The view from the top of the city will never cease to amaze me. You can see different interesting factors from above. You can see kids running round, adults talking lively, and laughter ringing through the city. Everything seemed in place as it should. Yet, something felt off. 

I fluttered my wings, shaking away all the unease. Pros of being a pro hero is that you get the chance of using your quirks whenever you please. The Cons is that you get spotted too easily and get treated as a celebrity. It is the most aggravating thing one could ever experience. Even if you have millions of appropriate fanbases, some extreme fans would still have their way to stalk about your whereabouts even if you kept your operations a secret. Up till today, I still can’t crack up the code to why and how they managed to get hold of my operations. 

It seems like only me, Teruko, have concerns with this extreme group of fans. I have asked my pro hero friends regarding the extreme group of fans, yet they have no hold of my talk. It was as though only I was facing this problem. It annoys me. 

I jumped off the building, falling as though I was skydiving, using the balcony as a board. If I ever went to join the Alympics for diving, I would have easily scored a perfect score of 10 immediately, but unfortunately for me, with this marvellous pair of wings that can get wet easily and become soggy immediately, I got to reject the offer. 

I soared through the sky after my save from landing face-first on the ground. Spreading my wings, I felt peace and calm taking over me. A little kid saw my save and shouted in joy, “Mama, look! It's pro hero Teruko!” At the count of 3, essentially all of the passersby present turned and gazed in my direction, some showing looks of joy and others excitement. I waved to each of them, in hopes of getting away from them. Although most of them were taking pictures of me, even if I had problems with the paparazzis, it felt good to see my pictures up on the front pages of newspapers. 

I continued soaring through the air, free and easy. It didn’t take me long to see the girl from before. I zoomed down into ground level and landed perfectly. Somehow there are always random paparazzis around ready to shoot my images and videos, and as per usual, my landing didn’t cease to get free away from them. They had cameras on their hands, shooting my perfect landing. 

Thank the heavens for public toilets. I ran into one of them, took out a pill from my pocket, and swallowed it. The beautiful orange wings on my back were shrinking slowly, ever so slowly, until it disappeared completely. Feeling pleased, I walked out of the stall and to the basin area. I bought a hat I got online, wore sunglasses, styled my hair, and bravely walked out into the public. To the paparazzis waiting outside for Teruko, ha! He’s gone. Now the one you are seeing is Karry. The one and only. The alliance name[子] was located on my right thigh, and thankfully, I was able to cover it all the time.

My eyes were still upon the girl in front of me. She was gazing at an outfit she knew she couldn’t buy, yet she was able to imagine herself wearing it. She stared at it for what seemed like forever, and broke off her gaze and continued on her way. She looked cute for a moment there. Hold up, am I catching feelings for a girl whom I just met? Seems like it. 

I walked up to her and gently tapped her on her shoulder. Should I be surprised when she took hold of my hand even before I tapped her shoulder? Or should I be more surprised when she stung me with her ice cold hands? I was fairly surprised either way. Not letting go, she turned around and glared into my eyes. If glares could kill, I would be dead 10 times down. “What do you want?” she barked. When she subsequently got an idea of who I was, her grip on my wrist loosened. “I’m sorry,” I muttered. “For scaring you.” 

“May I take you for a treat?” I plead, hoping she would agree to it.

She remained silent, and awkwardness came and took over the situation. I stared at her, hoping to get a positive response from her. What she said next surprised me. Out of all answers possible, it was one that I would least expect from her. 

"One month,” she speaked.

"Huh?" I questioned, wanting to get more answers and explanation out of her.

"I will give you one month to help me."

* * *

**Reader POV**

“I’m home,” you muttered. Is this place even worthy to be called home? I don’t feel the warmth and the joy that the public would know and know as home. Everytime I am in this house, uneasiness would creep up on me and hit me hard. I walked into the living room to greet Master and announce my return. Being in the same room with him always made me agitated and fearful. “Well well, look who’s back from their adventure outdoors,” I don’t even have to look at him in the face, the smug and smirk of his face could be felt from the menacing voice of his. 

“Yes, Master,” you dare not disobey his commands. You knew what was going to happen next. It’s all part of the deal, ain’t it? You knew the consequences of agreeing to the deal, yet you agreed to follow and accepted it. Why would you do something like this? If it were not for the freedom offered, though temporary, you wouldn’t have agreed to it. “Come in,” Master roared. You were trembling under his command. Several intimidating men came into the room. 

“Have your way with her,” Master announced.

* * *

You jolted up from your unconsciousness. You tried stretching your body but failed and was disappointed by the outcome. You were once again fixed on the metal chair. On a table nearby, you saw tools that you despised so much. It tore away your freedom, your life, your everything. The pliers and other surgical appliances diminished your appetite, not like you had one from the very beginning. The very sight of it sickened you down to your core. “Not again,” you mumbled, not wanting to feel the cruciating pain once more. 

“Let’s create more today, aye?” 

* * *

"Stop! Stop this pain!"

"Shut up old hag, you are nothing but a worthless object."

* * *

**Teruko POV**

The very sight of blood disgusted me. Everytime after a disruptive fight with major villains, blood will be spilled. The thought of having to clean up after a fight where blood is spilled always makes me nauseated. I turned my back, facing my sidekick. I kindly ordered the sidekick to help the pros in cleaning the scene. I called the heroes commission, and informed them regarding me taking half a day off from work. 

I can’t seem to get her words out from my restless brain. I have to find her quick. I have to get answers to soothe my aching heart for her answers. Time to use my power as a pro hero to get hold of you, the girl who saved me! Instead of flying back home, I dashed to the control room of the city, in hopes that I would be able to locate your whereabouts through the surveillance cameras. 

I used my authority as a pro hero to convince the heroes commissions to allow me to use my working time to go do some patrolling all the time. They allowed me to, but with one catch - I have to report to them everyday I work. I would have to report about where I am digitally patrolling and record myself doing so on a timelapse. How annoying. 

It took me forever to find the girl’s miniature figure through the screen. It was fairly difficult, as I rarely had any free days due to school and hero duties. School is fun, I gotta admit. Studying about psychology is remarkably thought-provoking. You would have to imagine yourself in different scenarios both as the patient and the doctor. You would have to determine the psychological effects one character has on the other and how their behaviours affect the other character. It really is captivating. Knowing how everything that you do has an impact on another person enthralls me. 

I followed the miniature figure of the girl on the screen. The more I look at her, the more I think of the girl from my childhood. _Could it be that they are the same person?_ I thought. _Why didn’t she recognize me?_ She walked towards the darker part of the city. What happened next bewildered me: she walked through a wall. I was so stunned by it, I couldn’t acknowledge her disappearance from birds eye view. _How can she disappear like so? There’s no way it could be that. No absolute way._ I tried convincing myself.

The upcoming day, I had disguised myself as a normal passerby. Nothing special. Just someone you would not notice if you didn’t look close enough. Not someone that attractive that would be able to attract the paparazzis attraction. I pulled out my phone, to check the directions to the wall where she went in and never came back out. 

It was hard trying to follow the directions of the gps. It is as though someone is manipulating the gps so that I wouldn’t be able to reach the area. Suspicion bubbled in me. I tried to follow the gps before it failed on me, and thus me running is nothing exceptional. Took me quite a while running on legs without any aids to the destined wall. Something caught my eyes. A bulb was flashing. A red one. _What does a red light mean on a wall like this? Hold on - something passed through my mind. Let me try this: The girl passed through this wall without anything happening to her. I came here and stood in front of the wall and a Red light kept flashing. Does that mean..?_

I instantaneously moved backwards. Right before me was a quirk disabling net. Anyone caught in the net wouldn’t be able to enable their quirks. Had I not moved away from my spot just 1 second earlier, I could have been caught in that. Who knows about my existence by then? 

I glance up, nervous and anguish showing in my eyes. Groaning, I muttered,

“Haven’t seen you in a long time, Magao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karry's voice is so soothing


	4. 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you won't start moving, I'll kick your sorry ass once we get home!"

**3rd person POV**

A sharp cry of exhale escaped Teruko’s delicate and sweet lips. Having to fight different villains everyday - be it major and minor scoundrels - distressed Teruko and fatigued him. Yet, this was what was expected of him - the third pro hero in the nation. Needing to fight and wanting to fight was the life he had chosen - it’s his reality. His life. No matter how hard he tried, he could not escape the reality of having the need to fight villains. It troubled him. 

He couldn’t forget the girl: it was pure torment he was facing. He desired to meet his saviour again. Unconsciously, he placed his hand on the back of his neck - where his birthmark is located. The sight of his birthmark always distressed him: it was a way to know one’s soulmate from their previous lives. The thought of him not being able to find his soulmate always frightened him: many people around the world never managed to find their soulmates; yet they were content with their lives. Teruko was in a state of disbelief when he first heard of couples being together yet they weren’t soulmates. It always bewildered him whenever it came to the topic of soulmates.

Everyday after school, different situations that awaited him always made his blood boil. He could not interpret the master plan behind all the scoundrel attacks; yet it was his duty to ensure the safety of the public from different villains. It pains him to see the nation suffering from the atrocious attacks; most of them suffering from minor injuries, part of them from major damages they dealt - with some of them eventually dying. It troubled Teruko seeing the nation so helpless; he couldn’t just stay there in place, and not doing anything. 

He took up psychology for university: he wanted to study the thoughts of every human being, to ease the thought process of deciphering the master plan behind all the scoundrel attacks. He was exceedingly and exceptionally skilled in all areas: he was very intelligent. He always managed to score the highest marks possible, breaking all previous records set by top aces nationwide. Being someone who has atelophobia, he couldn’t bear to see himself scoring low: he wanted to be perfect. He aces in everything: be it studies, competitions, quirk fighting; he was proven to be one of the top aces in the nation. From the money he earns from being a pro hero, he used it to fund for his studies.

He unexpectedly gained a considerably large amount of followers due to him being the campus king from his good looks. How would one react if they were to find out someone like him is not the campus king? They would obviously be in disbelief. Even though he is the campus king in his school, he is being known as the _innocent campus king_ , the one who doesn’t appeal to be the campus king himself: he was deemed as innocent by his schoolmates. Both male and female students absolutely adored him: who wouldn’t? This innocent baby of their school would be confessed to by schoolmates at any point of the day; yet he would kindly reject them. Even if he did reject them, he did it so peacefully that the one confessing wouldn’t appear to be in an unpleasant mood. He was like the moon: one that reflects the calm and reassuring light and passes joy onto others. 

Little did they know, it was all just an act. He wasn’t as innocent as they all thought he was; it was just another facade. He just wanted to give off a good first impression so they would accept him for no matter what he did. He does not believe in friendship; he truly believes friendship is just part of humanity: one would not show their true colours unless facing a difficult and challenging situation. 

Only when he is with his confidants - Roy and Jackson, he is able to act as himself: not putting up a front for others. It always fatigued him, having to put up different fronts for different situations. Yet, even if Roy and Jackson saw this side of Teruko, they believe that deep down, Teruko is always kind hearted. People have their own way of showing their care and affection towards other people, even if by means of using different ways to show their love. 

His confidant - Roy, was a pro hero working in Japan. He uses his quirk to distract the attention of the villains attacking. Roy had since been training his quirk since elementary school; his father wanted him to become a pro hero in the foreseeable future. Roy wanted to become a pro hero since he was a young age, yet he couldn’t do so. His band with Teruko and Jackson in China was recognized nationwide, and it would be troublesome if he were to become a pro hero in China Mainland. When Teruko decided to come back to Japan, Roy came with him to start a fresh life. Since the audience of his band was the audience in China, it meant that not many people would recognize him in Japan. 

The friendship of Roy and Teruko started off with a single crush: Roy had a long-lasting crush on Teruko since elementary school, but he doesn’t want their friendship of 9 years to be shattered by his mere hands. Teruko recognized Roy’s crush on him, yet he respected and understood Roy’s decision to not tell him about it. 

The suspense taking over Teruko was showing up; Roy had noticed this earlier on. In an attempt to let Teruko share about his uneasiness, Roy went head-on to ask him about his current uneasiness. Before Roy asked Teruko, he could tell that there would be a big storm stirring. Being a determined person, he decided to help Teruko. Roy confronted Teruko; Teruko spilled he knew: the sun was oddly bright. It was certainly phenomenal; it was long till summer had reached - it was merely the beginning of spring. 

Around 3 in the afternoon, the sky abruptly darkened, visibly scaring the public. The pro heroes that were present had their attention paid onto the neighbourhood; although it wasn’t evident, they too had fear present within them. It didn’t take long for the pro heroes to react; they promptly urged the public to find a safe shelter elsewhere, hoping that they would be able to escape another rising calamity. 

It has been a long time since Teruko had a major fight with other villains; he was oddly jumpy and uptight. Roy knew about this; he knew everything one possibly could about Teruko - it was frightening. Roy gave him a cube of sugar, in hopes that it would calm Teruko’s uneasiness. Thankfully, it did. Teruko felt his heart at ease; his pulse not as strong as before; he doesn’t feel like his heart is going to leap out from his body at any moment soon. But even so, if one was forced to face a major villain and does not fear and cower at the mere sight of it, everyone would suspect its truthfulness. 

Everyone turned to face the calamity they would soon face; it was the infamous scoundrel: Meteorite. Not one would agree that they do not know the infamous Meteorite: he was outstanding compared to the other villains Teruko has fought. He could easily change the environment’s settings, causing psychological damage to the rivals he fought. He could easily luminate the room so bright even a blind person could see the light. It troubled the hero commissions whenever he came to life. 

Thank the heavens Roy was the most perceptive person that could have ever existed; he used his quirk to create a thin layer of bubble surrounding both the villain and all the pro heroes, in attempt to distract the source of calamity to lengthen the time for the pro heroes to come up with a plan to go against the infamous Meteorite. 

At this moment of time, Teruko was in a state of bewilderment and restlessness. He was hesitant about his actions; he wasn’t too confident about them. Negative thoughts kept looming about him, distracting him from the harsh reality they were facing. _What should I do?_ He screamed internally. _What would happen to us if we lost to him? How many times did I-_ “Wake UP! Stop exaggerating the situation! Think positive!” Roy shouted, directly at Teruko, indirectly at the other pro heroes who too were stationary. "If you won't start moving, I'll kick your sorry ass once we get home!" They got up from their trance, and off they went, full cowl, fighting Meteorite.

Never have they ever fought someone as colossal as the villain they are currently facing: Meteorite. It somehow never occurred to them that this quirk of the villain was mutated: if he touches someone, the person will be immobilized temporarily. Unfortunately, Teruko experienced this first hand. He wanted to send his feathers flying straight to where he thinks is the crucial point of his, but when the feathers just scraped on Meteorite’s surface, Teruko felt the sharp jolt of electricity going through him, it went away as fast as it went into him. Teruko fell on all fours, gaining the attention of his fellow pro heroes. Unfortunately, this act of distraction backfired upon them. Meteorite was able to touch most of them, making them immobilized; the only way out was to let someone who wasn’t immobilized to gently touch them, and they soon would be free. But here’s the catch: the one mobilizing them would have to touch them at the same place where Meteorite had contact with. 

Teruko didn’t get immobilized due to the fact that it was only part of him that had gone in contact with Meteorite’s surface; he only felt a sharp jolt of electricity. If he hadn’t been on all fours at that moment of time, there was no way possible all of the pro heroes present would be alive till this very day. Only him and Roy didn’t fall into the trap of distraction; Meteorite used this time to immobilize everyone who wasn’t paying attention to him; by chance, Roy had sent a bubble towards Teruko so he would be in safety even when he was on all fours. Roy always had a layer of protective bubble surrounding him, to prevent any unwanted casualties. 

It was like a game of touch and go; but unfortunately it was also a game of touch and stop. If you were immobilized by the contact between you and Meteorite, you would have to wait until someone else touches you on the same contact point where Meteorite had in contact with you. It was unfortunate; having to face 1 colossal villain with 1 standing member left and the rest of the members immobilized - it was pure misery Teruko and Roy were facing. Not only did they have to fight against someone who was previously taken down by the top 3 heroes all together with just them both, they would have to mobilize the immobilized team members present; if they didn’t, they would eventually succumb to the immobilization and lose their consciousness. Considering the fact that much more pro heroes were present on this particular day in the public and by which most of them had been unfortunately immobilized, cleaning up after their unconscious bodies would deem as a hassle to both Roy and Teruko. 

They had no other choice but to fight against Meteorite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aish i can't write fighting scenes but this is fun to write


End file.
